customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherub
Cherub is the main protagonist of Cherub and is a young member of a race known as the Cherubim - although similiar to angels they are not aligned to a specific spiritual power, though they tend towards the side of good, Cherub is no exception and while she seeks to do good in the world she is still rather inexperienced and thus has a lot to learn about herself and others.. Cherub's Story Cherub was raised from birth by Matron to be part of the close-knit Cherubim community, with Matron's guidance Cherub grew to be a loving and gentle soul but also developed a strong sense of right and wrong that would influence her decision to train as a Guardian when she reached the age of 15. Given the authority to enter the mortal-worlds and combat injustices Cherub prefers to try and help people help themselves rather than force her will on others - Cherub believes in uncovering the good in all beings and tries hard to bring out the best in people. Cherub has had great success in helping people to find the good in themselves and others but is also no fool, she knows that not all beings want her help - indeed some would like to see her and the Cherubim disappear entirely. Cherub is willing to fight to protect her friends and family from these evil forces and although she prefers to outsmart her opponents she isn't above using her divine-magic against those that would harm the innocent. Abilities Cherub is a true immortal, although she can be harmed she can never die - if she were to suffer a severe enough defeat she would simply be spirited back to the domain of the Cherubim and await recovery, no force could ever truly end her existence. Cherub can control dimensional-space, allowing her to open portals across space and time with ease and take herself and others on tours across the universe - she can break through some dimensional-barriers but can not enter realms that have advanced-barriers. Cherub can grant wishes to people who she feels are deserving but these wishes can not be selfish in nature - there are very specific rules on what she can and can not grant and in general any wish must be for the good of all rather than the good of a single individual. Cherub can sense the emotional-state of others from afar - she is especially sensitive to negative emotions, which she is naturally attracted towards due to her desire to aid those in distress. Cherub has a Divine-Aura, which grants her immunity to corruption and a high-resistance to demonic-magic: she is also skilled in the use of Divine-Magic. Cherub also has the following magical items at her disposal: Golden Harp (this magical harp can play music that calms people who are suffering from fear, anger or anxiety - it can also bestow feelings of happiness in people who are deeply depressed: the effects are only temporary however and tend to be used only in an emergency.) Cupid's Bow (this magical bow is designed to combat corruption and fires special arrows that pierce through all but the most advanced corruption - it can also be used to injure demons but Cherub rarely utilizes the bow in this fashion as she dislikes harming any creature (even a demon): however she has used it against some of her more evil opponents out of self-defence (both for herself and others) ) Personality Cherub is a very kind and compassionate soul who has a deep desire to bring out the good in everyone she meets, she seeks out people who are in distress and tries her best to help them help themselves - helping them to see the good in themselves and others. Although a capable fighter if needed Cherub dislikes physical confrontation and prefers to outsmart her enemies, however if her friends or family are in danger she will not hesitate to fend off an aggressor - she will also act to protect an innocent who is in immediate danger. Cherub is rather young and inexperienced and despite having good intentions she often acts without thinking and can get herself into trouble as a result - ironically despite her desire to bring out the good in others she once harbored a prejudice against imps, believing them all to be evil and corrupt: however Cherub has taken measures to overcome this prejudice and her friendship with Dusk is improving. Whenever Cherub finds herself overwhelmed, frightened or unable to understand something she seeks out Matron, who is a mother-figure to most young Cherubim: Cherub is no exception and still has a strong bond with Matron, a bond that will likely remain for her entire life. Specific Info Category:Betwixt Category:Superheroes